Sun&Moon
by FelonyFiction91
Summary: Can Bella accept Jacob for who he is. Can Jacob handle Bella... ;)
1. chapter 1

{ Disclaimer; All characters twilight related belong to Steph Meyer!! . No copy write intended.!}

This story takes place after Edward leaves. Bella sort of has a mini breakdown and pretty much stops giving a shit. Lol. Jacob black becomes her corrupted victim. ;)

Ch#1: "just do it"~Nike

My bedroom had turned into a sona. The heat from our bodies was sweltering. Especially Jacobs. He was already running at maximum temperature due to his wolf genes. He was my own personal Sun laying right here in my bed. He was even hotter when he was turned on. The crazy part is that we hadn't even done anything yet. Simple foreplay and a lot of dry humping. Aside from all the hornyness I couldn't keep the way our bodies fit together at the back of my mind. It was like a puzzle. I found a tiny shred of relief in those moments. That maybe I could belong to Jacob. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't feel Jacob stop sucking on my neck.

" Bella? Are you ok"?

I came back down to earth.

"Fine! I'm simply enjoying myself"

I said humming with appreciation and running my hands through the back of his head. I was really trying to distract myself from thinking.

"That's good." He said. The concern leaving his voice but not quite completley. I Gently pushed his head back to my neck so he could continue what he was doing before. Trying to distract him now from thinking. He kissed on my for a few minutes more. He eventually worked his way to my ear. He traced she shell of my ear with his tongue. It started a whole new level of of pleasure I had never experience before.

InternalMonolouge IM: "where in the hell did you learn that mr black? " I stifled a surprised giggle.

Then he asked me!! I wasn't really ready for the question. To be honest I don't think I am ready for this change that is about to possibly happen in both of our lives.

*Are you ready?". He asked so gently and seductively.

I froze. I couldn't speak.

He lifted his head up and and rested his forehead on mine, looking deep into my soul. I stared back searching for my answer in his eyes.

His jaw clenched as if he was getting nervous or impatient waiting for my answer.

As if he could read my mind he closed his eyes and his jaw clenched in anger this time. He pushed himself off of me and the bed and walked over to the window.

"It's those damn bloodsuckers again" he said through clenched teeth.

My heart constricted and the hole in my chest threatened to rip open.

He heard me gasp and turned to look at me. He spared no apology for being honest.

"It's been a whole year Bella! They aren't coming back! HE IS NOT COMING BACK FOR YOU"!

I couldn't help but flinch when he yelled and the pain and truth of his words sank in.

" Don't you see? I'm here! I've always been here Bella".

I really tried to see but the only thing in my field of vision was...Edward. I still had hope that someday will come back for me. Maybe I can love Jacob for a little while. Yes! Till Edward comes back for me. My mind was made.

"But I guess you will never see it" Jacob said with tears in his voice.

I almost forgot he was here in the midst of my epiphany.

"Ive gotta get out of here" he said opening my window to leave.

"No, Jake wait!" I said leaping up and attaching myself to him like a vine. He relaxed a little and held onto me as his life depended on it.

"I'm ready". I said nervously.

He looked me deep In my eyes trying to gauge my honest answer.

" Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Yes, but you know this will change everything Jake" .

He nodded and kissed the top of my head reassuring me.

" I know...I know"

We didn't speak another word. everything moved so fast. Yet not another word was spoken. Nothing but the occasional Sigh and moan. The sound two bodies make in the throws of passion. The sweat, the heat...

In the middle of a good rhythm I noticed a cool breeze sweep over me. Jacob obviously was way to involved. I looked over his shoulder trying to focus on where the breeze came from.. My heart stopped and I noticed someone standing in the corner...watching us. Jacob didn't notice my reaction yet again and kept going. All I could do was stare at ..him. At edward. I didn't know how to feel at that moment. Pleasure, pain, anger,..I chose anger. I glared at Edward with all my might. He shown no emotion like the cold stone he was. I gripped Jacobs back tighter and begged him to go deeper and harder. I was going to have the first and best orgasm of my life and have if in front of edward. It seems like Jacob heard my thoughts and began this amazing combination of deep and rough yet gentle at the same time. All I could do was moan and smile at Edward. Smile a 'That's what you get smile'.

My orgasm took over as I realised that my alarm was going off and I could hear the sound of Charlie pulling out of the drive. I lay there panting and my panties and pants soaked from my dream. After relishing in my post orgasm it hit me. I know what I have to do. I am going to go have a shower and call Jacob. :)

Comment and feedback for #Ch2 I'll post only then.


	2. MoonBeams&Scary Dreams

CH#2." _First taste, I drew blood."_

" _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

 _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo_

 _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body_

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you" ~Hailey Stanfield_

 _Sounds of a number being dialed and then the phone ringing*_

" _Hey it's Jake! shoot me a message and I'll call you back when I get around to it. " *Quiluete howl*_

Shit! He's out dicking around with the wolves. UGH!!!!

 _"Jaaacccooobbb, it's Bella. I need to tell you something ASAP!! Don't bother calling me back. I'm coming down to the rez! I'll see you in a bit. "_

Just the thought of seeing him, especially after the dream I had, made me so wet that I almost had to change my panties.

Keep it together Bella. Hold off till he's got you laying naked, spread eagle on the floor of his makeshift garage and he is...

STOP IT! You don't even know if he's going to say yes. Get. A.Grip!.

( _I know what I'd like to grip! :) hee hee)_

The drive to the reservation was a much needed break and a time to think about everything. I want to get all my thinking done and over with. I want to be free when I am with Jacob. And if I want to be free I had to do something. The nasuea and heartache took over as I come to a literal crossroads in my life. Left would take me to the Sun and Right would take me to the darkside of the Moon. I gripped the steering wheel with all my strenghth. I knew what I had to do. I need to let these wounds breath. Rip the bandaid off and start to heal. I closed my eyes briefly and held my breath preparing myself..

I turned...Right!

Jacob running through the woods in wolf form. leah, embry and seth on his flanks*

" Come on guys! let's get done so Paul and quills lazy asses can take over." Jacob was clearly irritated. Paul and quill had got out of patrolling all week. Jacob was tired both mentally and emotionally.

Jacob, embry, seth and leah all came to a stop when they heard a commanding howl from Sam.

"Finally!" seth said breathless and impatiently.

"Why are you so happy? Your going home and doing chores and homework" leah huffed at him.

"Mother Hen"! Seth and embry groaned at the same time.

Leah growled with annoyance!

" Chill Guys!" Jacob snapped at them.

They finally reached the ridge and waited to see what Sam Says.

"Ok, Seth and Leah Go home" Sam said in his deep gravely voice.

Seth huffed but both him and leah obeyed their orders. They raced eachother away.

" I'm going home too! Give Paul and Jacob time to get here before you leave They should be on the way."

Embry and Jacob agreed. Sam howled one last time calling Paul and quill. He turned and nodded at Jacob and Embry before racing himself into the deep woods.

Embry started padding off towards home.

"Take it easy man" jacob called after him in his mind.

embry turned and smirked then took off in a full out run.

jacob rolled his big brown wolf eyes and started sprinting towards home himself. It made him sick sometimes that all the guys thought about after a patrol was food and sex. what could be so great about it? Seems the only one that could control himself was Sam...

lost in teenage thought jacob had reached a clearing in the trees as if on auto pilot. He paused to check the surroundings. He couldn't be seen turning back to his human self.

He glanced up at the sun. Thats wolves tell the time of day. obviously they couldn't wear watches. XD

His heart almost stopped when he seen the reflection of the moon beside the sun. Bella! He thought. Now his heart was pounding out of his ears. The thought of her really put gas in his tank. He couldn't run home fast enough...

Bella idled at the mouth of the long now haunting drive way she once loved. The drive that once would take her to her true love that now would take her to..She shivered imagining what was at the end of the drive. She put her foot on the gas pedal and started easing the truck forward. The drive seemed so dark on such a sunny day. the forrest lining both sides seemd to be closing in on her. She shivered even though she was warm. She started slowing down at the curve that led to the house came into view. For a minute she didn't think she could do this and wanted to leave but her curiousity got the best of her. She was appaled at how negelected the grass was. She shivered again as the sound of the grass hitting her truck was like hands trying to stop her truck from going forward. finally she rounded the bend and her heart leaped and her breath caught when the house came into view. Tears pricked her eyes and her throat went dry. She sunk down into her seat as the house seemed to glare at her icily. It looked cold like the cullens felt. Huge stainless steele shutters covered every window assuming to keep away thiefs and squatters. Not very inconspicious. This was all too much! She felt her chest start to tighten and her heart started beating. This was no time for a panic attack now! She closed her eyes and rested her head on the steering wheel... She need to go ahead and let it out. just cleanse herself of the past and...But before she could let the first wail out a piercieng metal dragging sound startled her. She wrenched her head up towards the house and she was frozen in fear. The steele shutter on the main window had been lifted up as if someone from the inside lifted it to look outside. She couldnt move or breath. It seemed like years had passed when she finally came too..She shakily tried to get her bearings when a shimmer in the cab of the truck caugh her eye. She slowly turned her head to follow it. She knew that glitter anywhere. Her heart lurched when she realized it was a vampire...She could feel the blood drain from her face and her chest get tight again. She wrenched her head around and a sqeek was all she could mange. IT WAS EDWARD!! But instead of a loving smile like he usually had for her it was Menacing, evil meant to do her harm. She almost died when she seen how red his eyes are. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. More sparkles from the right of her caught her attention..She whipped around and it was all the cullens looking the same as Edward. She managed a scream when she heard a huge bang on the front of her truck. Edward had slammed his hands on the hood. The dents were so deep she thought he had went all the way through. She tried to stare deep into his eyes to find edward inside but all she seen was blood. She began to Sob. " _Edward please.._ she begged. He growled a deep evil growl and started to push her truck backwards.. _" WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" she screamed._ He evily smirked and started running. pushing her truck like a toy. All she could do was look behind her. She screamed bloody murder when she realized he was going to push her truck off of a ravine. She turned to look at him to beg and plead but Edward was gone. That viscious bloodsucker...had replaced him.. She was puzzled when he stopped dead still in the middle of the road.

He smiled and glared at her. She could do nothing but stare. All of a sudden he laughed a chilling laugh.

" _Goodbye you pathetic little human"_

He turned his head to the left and she screamed once again when she seen the 18-wheeler coming at her. She was to shocked too move...She simply closed her eyes and decided to accept her fate.

" _Edward..I love you"_ sobbed. as the truck came closer


End file.
